Talk:Chase McCain
Variations Just something I want to point out - the pre-order minifigure of Chase McCain is actually different from the minifigure of him included in 60007 High Speed Chase. The pre-order minifigure has unique torso and leg printing (accurate to his appearance in-game), while the set version uses the same torso and leg printing as the rest of the 2013 police officers. Chase.png|High Speed Chase variation Chase McCain Minifigure.jpg|Pre-order and in-game variation Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 19:24, 11/30/2012 Edit Warring Ok, seems there's a bit of edit warring going on right now on which variation should be the primary version of the minifigure featured in the article. My vote goes for featuring the version included in the promotion over the version included in the set. That might sound a bit strange at first, but here's why: *The promotional version is accurate to the design featured in the video games the character originates from, with printing and details unique to Chase McCain as a character. On the other hand, the set version just uses the generic police uniform used for all other 2013 police minifigures. *The promotional version was the first minifigure of Chase McCain to be released, in 2012, while the set version came later in 2013. *Brickset lists the promotional version as the primary version, with the set version being a variation of it. *Likewise, Bricklink lists the promotional version as the primary version, and the set version as a variation. *The promotional version was constructed as a large LEGO sculpture - not the set version. *The promotional version was featured in Adventures of Max, not the set version. *The promotional version was featured in LEGO Magazine while the set version was not (though I'll take a look through the magazines again to see if I'm missing anything in them, I know he's appeared in more than just that one page). With that said, I'd like to alter the article to feature the minifigure most used by LEGO - the minifigure included in the promotional set. The minifigure in the High Speed Chase set is just that - the minifigure in the High Speed Chase set, and as far as I can tell it's not even used anywhere else by LEGO (if there is somewhere else it's used, please post it here). If anybody thinks otherwise, let's discuss it here instead of continuing this edit war. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 23:21, 2/12/2013 * The convention for the infobox image is to use the most recently released physical variant (with some exclusions, like "Santa" versions of characters- Santa Yoda, etc). So whichever one was the most recently released should be the one in the infobox. (we really need to update our policies- I can look for the forum this was voted in on if you like) 23:43, February 12, 2013 (UTC) * Hm... That's a bit tricky though, as the promotional version is also set to be released again with a special edition version of the game. What should be done here? Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 23:45, 2/12/2013 ** Just found the old forum (link)- the exact wording voted on was "The latest version a minifigure that has been released in a set". So that would imply the special edition one since it's going to be released again I guess (never thought about it in terms of re-releases :D) 23:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Middle name Someone just edited the article to say his name is "Chase J. McCain": http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chase_McCain&diff=1881679&oldid=1874467 However, they didn't provide a source and I don't know of any official materials that call him by this... Does anyone else? Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 17:29, 12/23/2017